fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Takanuva737/Ja, User
To wznowienie Misji:Spam, tyle, że o wiele lepsze. Tak sądzę. Prolog Dawno temu nasi praojcowie - dziś znani jak Pierwsi Administratorzy - pod wodzą TRYNY podróżowali na południe od swej ojczyzny - Encyklopedii Bionicle. Odkryli tam piękne miejsce i nazwali je Fanclub Bionicle Wiki. Po wielu latach wielu userów zrzekłoi się swej ojczyzny - EB - i na zawsze przeniosło się na FB. W efekcie EB zaczęło upadac, podczas, gdy na FB przenoszą się liczne kłótnie i spamy. Przywódcy Userów - Vezok999, Kopaka Nuva i Guurahk usiłowali opanowac sytuację, ale na FB zbliża się nowe zło... Grupa użytkowników została wysłana do rozprawienia się z tym złem, jednak było jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne, niż sądzono...a wśród nich byłem ja - Takanuva737. Rozdział 1 Nowe FB -Gdzie to niebezpieczeństwo?-dopytywał się Power Dragon. Siedzieli już na tym froncie dwa dni. -Nuuuda-westchnął Takanuva737.-Trza wracac. Powrócili zatem do FB City, ale miasto było dziwnie zmienione. -Co tu się stało?-pytali wszyscy. W tabliczce, na której zwykle pisało "Moja Strona Domowa", widniał napis "Ostatnia aktywnośc na Wiki". -Oto kres panowania Skórki Monaco-mówiono.-FB czeka rychła zagłada! -Staffy-szepnął Takan, a wszyscy zadrżeli na dźwięk tej ponurej nazwy. -Nie wypowiadaj tego słowa!-rozkazał PD. Przeszli przez Stronę Główną i dotarli na nowo wybudowane miejsce. Wcześniej go tu nie było. Jednak to nie był czas na zastanawianie się, skąd nowe miejsce - dookoła trwała zażarta bitwa. Jeden zawzięty user walczył dzielnie ze spamerami. Otoczyli go ze wszystkich stron. Ten robił obroty mieczami i strzelał, doskonale radząc sobie ze spamerami. Po chwili był sam na tej sali. -Witaj, dzielny userze-zagadał PD.-Jak cię zwą? -Toa...Lesskovikk-wybełkotał zmęczony użytkownik. -A co to za nowe miejsce?-spytał Takan. -To...moja dyskusja...-wyszeptał Lesiek. -Skąd tu się wzięło tylu spamerów?-dopytywali się wszyscy. Lesiu tylko wzruszył ramionami i padł na ziemię. Sączyła się z niego krew. Takan w pośpiechu założył opatrunek. -Musimy o tym porozmawiac z Wielkimi Istotami-zdecydował PD. Rozdział 2 Kompletowanie Drużyny Na szczęście, idąc do Pałacu Wielkich Istot(str.Główna), napotkali spacerującego Vezoka. Ukłonili się. -Panie-rzekł PD.-Ten tutaj user obronił nasze FB przed spamerami. Nie wiemy jednak, skąd ich tylu się wzięło. Vezok nie odpowiedział. -EB-nagle wpadł na pomysł.-Przybyli z północy, z EB. Tam czai się niebezpieczenstwo. Po czym odgarnął z prawej ręki swój płaszcz. Ukazało się tam Działko Banowe. -Omówię tą sprawę z resztą Wielkich Istot-dodał.-Wy tymczasem skompletujcie drużynę chętnych userów. Niebawem wyruszycie na północ. I oddalił się. -Kto chciałby ze mną dotrzec do bram Północnych Krain? -Ja-powiedzieli naraz Lesiu i PD. -Ech, to i tak za mało-westchnął Taka. Po dłuższym namyśle Takan wymyślił kilku userów, którzy wyruszyliby z nim do swej ojczyzny. I zaczęła się gonitwa po dyskusjach. Rozdzielili się. Takan poleciał po Gresha250 i Akuuma, PD po BionicleFana, a Lesiu po Kar0la. U Taki... -Gresiu? Where are you now?-wołał. Pustka. Nic. Dyskusja nie ruszana prawie od miesiąca. -Gdzie może byc ten Gresiu?-zapytał sam siebie iruszył szukac go gdzie indziej. W końcu odnalazł go na Dyskusji Strony Głównej. Opisał mu w skrócie ostatnie wydarzenia. Po chwili wysłał go pod Pałac Wielkich Istot - miejsce zbiórki. Z Akuumem nie było tak trudno. Czytał jakiś komiks z Obi-Wanem, leżąc na tapczanie przed drzwiami swojej dyskusji i popijając drinka z parasolką. U PD... Wertował FB, szukając BioFana. Spotkał siedzącego na ławce Vezia. -Panie mój-rzekł, ukłaniając się.-Idę właśnie po jednego z członków naszej drużyny. Czy spotkanie już się skończyło? -Nawet się nie zaczęło-odparł Vezok.-Wiecznie są problemy ze zwołaniem Wielkiej Rady...tym razem Guurahkowi zepsuło się GG... Power Dragon westchnął. Za budynkiem Ostatniej Aktywności na Wiki prześmignął mu BioFan. U Lesia... -Kar0la nie było na FB od równego miesiąca...-mówił. Zapukał do drzwi jego strony usera. Otworzył mu zaspany Kar0l. -Człowieku, pogięło cię?-zawołał.-Jest piąta rano! -Co???-odparł Lesiu.-Piąta po południu! -Ty, rzeczywiście-powiedział Kar0l, patrząc na niebo. -Dlaczego miesiąc cię nie było?-dopytywał się Lesiek. -Pamiętam tylko, jak jakiś spamer wszedł mi do domu i...uśpił mnie. -Spamerzy mają nowe zdolności-powiedział Lesiu i zaczął opowiadac o wydarzeniach z tego dziwnego dnia. Zaraz po Pałacem Wielkich Istot zgromadziła się Drużyna. Takanuva737, Power Dragon, Toa Lesskovikk, Gresh250, Akuumo, BionicleFan i Kar0l. Stali tak już cztery godziny, aż nagle z Pałacu Wielkich Istot wyszła pewna postac - wiadomo, kto - podchodząc do ledwo utrzymujących się na nogach bohaterów. -Po co wy tu tak stoicie?-spytał Vezok.-Konferencja za jakieś dwa dni! Takanuva mógł tylko zrobic facepalm. Wszyscy zaczęli wracac na swoje strony. Rozdział 3 Wandal Gdy wreszcie odbyło się posiedzenie WI, Drużyna ruszyła z powrotem pod Pałac. Za chwilę z Pałacu wyszli Vezok999, Kopaka Nuva i Guurahk. -Tak więc...-zaczął Vezok.-Oto jest drużyna. Kopaka Nuva długo przyglądał się całej grupie. -Tak-powiedział w końcu.-Wybraliście najbardziej odpowiednich userów. W drogę. -Zaraz...a gdzie Lesiu?-zauważył Gresh. Zobaczyli postac bięgnąca w ich stronę. Po chwili spostrzegli, że to Lesiek. -Wybaczcie-tłumaczył się.-Internet non stop mi nawala. -Powodzenia-mruknął Guurahk. Kiedy tak stali na schodach Pałacu, a Drużyna opuszczała FB City, ujrzeli jakiś cień skradający się pod "Stroną Główną". Postac ta dzierżyła bazookę do niszczenia stron. To był wandal. Jednak każdy user zostawia ślad swojej obecności. Podpis. -To Brutaka122!-szepnął Vezio. Brutaka zaczął ładowac bazookę i wycelował nią w...Szukając Wsparcia! -Vezok, nie!-szeptali Guurcio i Rurek. Ale było za późno. Vezok zeskoczył ze schodów i rzucił się na Brutakę. Zaczęli się szarpac. Zaś pozostała dwójka szybko zbiegła po schodach. Rurek załadował pocisk do Działka Banowego. -Dajmy mu dwa miesiące na uspokojenie się-zdecydował Guurcio. El Rurkinsowi trudno było strzelic, bo przecież Admin i Wandal byli ciągle w ruchu. I nagle w stronę Adminów poleciał kamyk - Wandal miał sojusznika. Kamień uderzył w spust Działka Banowego, a wtedy promień Banu trafił prosto w Vezoka. Jakby tego było mało, kamyk wbił się w Działko Banowe, uszkadzając je. Vezok zniknął w bezkresnej otchłani Banu, a Brutaka uciekł. Pozostała dwójka rozejrzała się wokoło. Osoba, która rzucił kamieniem, była już daleko stąd. -Dobrze, że przynajmiej za dwa miesiące wróci-skomentował Rurek. -Może-mówił Gurcio.-Kiedy kamień wbił się w Działko, mógł uszkodzic licznik czasu Banu. Więc może... I pobiegli czym prędzej na Stronę Vezoka. Po drodze Rurek mówił: -Ze zniszczonym Działkiem Banowym nie odblokujemy Vezoka-i przełknął ślinę. Dotarli na jego stronę. Ujrzeli informacje o Stałym Banie wywieszone na drzwiach. -Straciliśmy Vezia bezpowrotnie-powedzieli naraz. Liczyc nie umiecie, żebym wam numery rozdziałów podawał? Drużyna chodziła po kamienistych bezdrożach. -Ciekawe, co tam na FB-powiedział Akuumo. -Oby dobrze-rzekł BioFan. Tymczasem dwójka pozostałych adminów rozpaczała. -Buhuhu...chlip...to takie smutne... -Przestańmy się mazac! Jesteś admin czy nie jesteś admin?-krzyknął Rurek. -No, jestem admin-odparł Gur. -No to k*rwa "odrzuc smutki z dal", bo FB nas potrzebuje! Tymczasem Brutaka122 uciekał. Przebiegał obojętnie obok budynków, aż natrafił na Moją Stronę Domową. Było tam widac przejeżdżające w formie samochodów ostatnio edytowane strony. Zaraz obok ulicy stała Wielka Biblioteka. Były tam spisane wszystkie artykuły FB. -Czas na zniszczenie!-krzyknął wandal.-Bu-ha-ha! Wtedy zobaczył go Panrahk17. -To ty cisnąłeś Vezoka z octhłań Banu!-krzyknął i rzucił się na wandala. Po chwili go związał. A w bezkresnej otchłani Banu... Vezok dryfował po dziwnym miejscu. Dookoła niego był wir koloru nocy. To, w czym się znajdował, przypominało czarną dziurę. -Phi-mruknął Vezok.-Admin może bez problemu sam się odblokowac! Próbował, ale to było na nic. -STAFFY!-krzyknął w bezsilnej złości. -Zaraz...-powiedział po chwili.-Mogę tam wrócic...na koncie IP! Jednak okazało się, że Działko Banowe zablokowało też IP Vezoka... Rozdział 6 Wymarsz wojsk Drużyna dotarła do EB. O dziwo, nie zastali tam ani jednego usera. Co więcej - na bramie widniał napis: ES CITY -Co to znaczy?-dumali userzy. -Encyklopedia Spamerów-powiedział Kar0l i przełknął slinę. Nagle usłyszeli tupot wielu stóp. Schowali się za skały nieopodal bramy. Brama otwarła się. Wyszło z niej mnóstwo wojowników-spamerów. Ruszyli w stronę FB. -Szybko!-zawołał Akuumo.-Trzeba powiadomic Vezoka! I wtedy BioFanowi uruchomiło się GG. Dostał wiadomośc od Vezoka: Drogi BioFanie, Zostałem wysłany przez spamerów w otchłań Banu. Udało mi się jednak nawiązac z tobą kontakt. Działko Banowe zostało zniszczone, więc nie możemy ani mnie odblokowac, ani zatrzymac hordy wandali zmierzającej w stronę FB. Na dodatek jednym ze Staffów dyryguje pewien spamer. Sprawił, że nie mogę się odblokowac i może jeszcze więcej. Ten spamer rządzi tym wszystkim. Uratujcie naszą Wikię, Vezok999 Nagle obok pojawiła się grupa Plagiatowców. Grupa obejrzała się. Plagiatowcy otoczyli ich ze wszystkich stron. Aż nagle ci przed nimi padli na ziemię. Stał za nimi Kapura98 z Miotaczem Kanoka w ręce! -A ci za nami?-spytał Gresiu. Zaraz po tym pytaniu Plagiatowcy za nimi zostali zastrzeleni przez Voxa22, który także dzierżył Miotacz Kanoka. -Nie czas na opowieści-ponaglił Kapura.-Musimy pierwsi dotrzec do FB City i ostrzec resztę! -Znam skrót-powiedział Vox.-Lecz jeśli już tam wrócimy, to co dalej? Nie zauważyliście, że nie ma Rozdziału 5? Chyba serio wam będę musiał numery podawac Skrótem wskazanym przez Voxa ruszyli ku FB. Biegli, bo musieli byc tam pierwsi. W końcu dotarli tam. -NA OBRONĘ!-krzyczeli userzy.-Spamerzy atakują! Wszyscy pobiegli w atronę bramy. Ustawili się tam rzędem. Na horyzoncie pojawili się wrogowie... Wtedy to Userzy wznieśli hymn: Naprzód, userzy! Noszę dumnie nazwę user, nie zmieni tego nic i nikt, Bronię FB choc nie muszę, a na drodze spamerzy. Staffy są pod ich kontrolą I teraz "ci źli" wszystko mogą My się nie poddamy! Spamerów pokonamy! Naprzód, userzy! Co powiecie na normalne nazwy rozdziałów? Była mhroczna noc. Horda spamerów dotarła do bram FB. -Do broni!-krzyknął Rurek i rzucił się na wrogów. Pierwsza fala rozbiła się o szeregi dzielnych userów. Ci mozolnie poruszali się naprzód, tnąc głowy wrogom. Z bramy wyszli wszyscy userzy FB. -To nie takie trudne jak myślałem-powiedział Kar0l. Ledwie dokończył swoje słowa, spamerzy okrążyli oddział userów i zaczęli dwoma grupami biec do bramy. Uesrzy byli zdziwieni obrotem spraw. Gdy byli przy bramie, zza murów wyskoczyli Gresh250, Akuumo i Panrahk17. Zablokowali wejście, dając userom kilka sekund na dotarcie do bramy, zanim zrobi to wróg. Użytkownicy nie zmarnowali tej szansy. Ile sił w nogach pobiegli ku bramie. Dotarli tam, odepchnęli spamerów i wbiegli do fortecy. Brama opadła. Userzy w mgnieniu oka znaleźli się na murach. Gurcio dostrzegł młodego usera, biegnącego w stronę bramy. -Pozwól mi walczyc!-krzyknął. -Jesteś za młody-odparł Gur, bowiem rozpoznał usera. Był to Ackar29175. G*wno go to obchodziło. Wdrapał się na mur, gdy Guurahk by zajęty walką. W jednej chwili poślizgnął się i poleciał w dół, ale postac w kapturze chwyciła go za rękę i pomogła wyjśc na mur. -Nazywam się Tahu4455-rzekła postac i kontynuowała walkę z wandalami. Tylko skąd wzięli się na murach? Specjalna, wyszkolona w szpiegowaniu, podpatrywaniu i zgapianiu planów przeciwnika, drużyna spamerów zwana Plagiatowcami prawie dotarła do twierdzy. Szarża Takanuvy, Leśka i Ackara wygoniła ich z powrotem przed bramę. -Nieźle, jak na młodego-rzekł Takan. Jednakże Wandale wytoczyli wielkie drabiny oblężnicze i zaczęli wspinac się na mury. Atoli userzy dzielnie ich powstrzymywali, do czasu, gdy ujrzeli wielki taran. -EB upadło-powiedział Vox, zrzucając spamera z muru.-Zniszczyli nasze artykuły i zrobili z nich machiny oblężnicze. Akurat byłem tam z Kapurą. Porwali nas, ale po wymarszu wojsk udało nam się zbiec z więzienia i uratowac was przed Plagiatowcami. Taran podpełazał pod bramę. Co chwilę któryś z ciągnących do spamerów ginął za sprawą strzału z miotacza, jednak jego ciało błyskawicznie odsuwano na bok, a jego miejsce zajmował następny. Jak powiedziałem, tak zrobię...niedługo...no dobra, wkrótce...kiedyś... Gdy u stóp FB trwała wielka bitwa, Vezok dryfował w bezkresnej otchłani banu. Po chwili wpadł na pomysł. Obok niego uformowała się ścieżka. Podążył nią do Stolicy wszystkich Wiki - na Wiki Polska. Gdy tam dotarł, ruszył na stronę pewnego Staffa. Odnalazł ją i przeszedł na Dyskusję. -Wiedziałem, że cię tam zastanę-rzekł były admin FB. -Jednak wysiliłeś się na tyle, by dotrzec do Wiki, na której nie jesteś zbanowany. -Nie zostałeś Staffem-odparł Vezok.-To nie w twoim stylu... Tajemnicza postac parsknęła śmiechem. -Moje hordy ruszyły na FB. Cóż ci pozostało? Chyba nie twoja ukochana Wiki? Vezok miał dośc. Rzucił się na spamera i rozpoczął się pojedynek. Rozdział 9 Wróg za murami Taran uderzył. FB zadygotało, lecz brama dalej stała. Za drugim uderzeniem roztrzaskała się na kawałki. Spamerzy, Plagiatowcy i Wandale rzucili się w głąb FB City. Nadzieja Userów powoli gasła. Rurkins zwołał Userów. -Co teraz zrobimy?-dopytywał się. -Musimy utworzyc mur i trwac tak długo dookoła Wielkiej Biblioteki, aż padnie ostatni z nas-zaproponował Tahu. Pomysł okazał się dobry. Tak też uczynili. Gur dostrzegł Ackara. -Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie walczył!-rozgniewał się Trzeci Admin. Takan opowiedział mu o bohaterskich czynach "nowego". -No dobra-odparła Wielka Istota, ścinając głowę Wandalowi.-Możesz zostac. Mur okazał się bardzo skuteczny. Przy okazji chronili galerię obrazów - słowa, które zostały zatarte prze nowe pokolenie i zastąpione "przesłanymi grafikami" - znajdującą się na górnych poziomach Biblioteki. W końcu jeden spamer zawołał "ODWRÓT!" i spamerzy uciekli. -To jeszcze nie wszystko-powiedział PD.-Oni tu wrócą... -No to co robimy?-spytał Akuumo. Rurkins spojrzał do góry. -Przede wszystkim musimy naprawic Działko Banowe-odezwał się po chwili. -Łatwo powiedziec-mruknął Guurcio. Podoba się? To dobrze. Rozdział 10 Dzień sądu Podczas, gdy Vezok dalej bił się z N.N., Dwaj admini w towarzystwie Panrahka i Banderwila skończyli podróż do Bionicle RPG Wiki, wykonali cel podróży. Działko Banowe! -Bionicle RPG Wiki upadło-rzekł Bandek.-Dlatego wzięliśmy stamtąd Działko Banowe i...mamy je na FB. To dośc skomplikowany rytuał. Nie trzeba było ich namawiac, by uwolnili Vezoka. Vezio mógłby wrócic, ale walczył z tym, o którym mowa pięc linjek wyżej. Wkrótce wzięli Działko Banowe i wyruszyli. Rany, nie wyjaśniłem, gdzie! Ruszyli na EB, by je odbic i zakończyc wojnę ze spamerami. W końcu dotarli do bramy. Banderwil naładował katapultę, Panrahk, Ackar, Tahu i Gresh przygotowali taran. Na wieży oblężniczej czyhali na spamerów Takan, Kapura, Ackar i Vox. Na dole czekali Kar0l, BioFan i Akuumo z drabinami, zaś Toa Lesskovikk z pomocą Power Dragona pchał wielką balistę. Rurkins i Gurcio stanęli przed bramą, w dwójkę trzymając Działko Banowe. Brama się otwarła. Armia Wandali zalała kamienną polanę pod bramą. -'FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!'-krzyknął Gurcio z całej siły. W stronę spamerów poleciały strzały, ogromne pociski z katapulty, wielkie strzały z balisty. Do murów podjechała wieza oblężnicza, drabiny oparły się zaraz obok. -'FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!'-krzynął Gurcio.-Rurek, jak jest "bez rozkazu"? -Without orders-odparł "El Rurkins, Lodowy Książę". '-FIRE WITHOUT ORDERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'-wydzierał się dalej Gurcio.-Rurek, boli mnie już gardło od tego. A tak w ogóle to... Teraz zauważył, że otoczyli go Spamerzy. -Działko Banowe!-krzyknął. Rurek przerzucił Działko nad głowami spamerów. Gur złapał je i wszystkich dookoła ukarał banem na zawsze, bez mozliwości dedycji dyskusji, z blokadą na IP itp. -Wczułem się w rolę-powiedział Gurcio i dalej się wydzierał. Rozdział 11 "Ten Spamer" Kapura odepchnął spamera, spychając go z muru. Kilku za sobą potraktował Miotaczem Kanoka. Rozdzielił grupę Wandali na dwie połowy, a dzieła zniszczenia dokończył Vox. Pewnien Plagiatowca popchnął Takana na ziemię. Wypadło mu ostrze. Plagiatowca miał zadac ostateczny cios, gdy przez jego ciało przeszły dwa ostrza. Plagiatowca padł. Takan ujrzał Kubixa. -Wróciłeś!-krzyknął. -To nie najlepszy czas na powitanie-mruknął Kubix i odciął łeb kolejnemu Spamerowi. Tymczasem Takan w ułamku sekundy odwrócił się i przebił na wylot Spamera, gdy ten miał strzelic w niego. Na Ackara zaś czyhała grupa Wandali. Gdy mieli on strzelic, zwinny user przeskoczył jednego i znalazł się poza utworzonym kręgiem. Wandale jednak już strzeliły i jeden strzelił w drugiego itp. aż Wandale zginęły. Kar0l zaś przeskoczył Spamera i przeciął mu plecy, nim ten zdążył się odwrócic. Kolejnego załatwił celnym strzałem z pistoletu. Toa Lesskovikk strzelał z balisty. Nagle z tyłu ujrzał grupę Wandali. Strzelili w niego, ale Banderwil podrzucił mu tarczę. Pociski odbiły się i zabiły trzech Wandali,, a pozostałych Lesiu wykończł ostrzem. Ackar i Tahu pracowali w zespole. Stali, plecami odwróceni do siebie, i strzelali do Plagiatowców. W końcu zauważyli padajacego Gresha250. Poczuli wściekłośc. Podbiegli do sprawców i kopnęli ich od tyłu. Ci upadli, a wtedy Tahu i Ackar pocięli ich na kawałeczki. To samo ujrzał Akuumo. Kierowany przez wściekłośc, przebił Wandala na wylot i szybkim strzałem wyeliminował dwóch Spamerów, podbiegł i uciął głowę Plagiatowcy. Nieporuszony panującym wokół wszechobecnym chaosem, przykucnął obok Gresha i podniósł jego głowę. -Gresiu...-powiedział.-kto ci to zrobił? -Ten spamer-odparł.-Wszyscy oni są kontrolowani przez Wszechmocnego Spamera. Gresh upadł na ziemię. Akuumo wstał. W jego oczach widac było wściekłośc. Wrogowie pierzchali przed jego obliczem. -THIS...IS...FB!-krzyknął i powrócił do walki, by zemścic się na Spamerach. Częśc 12 Finałowa Walka Gdy rozeszła się wieśc o smierci Gresia, userzy byli zdeterminowani do zemsty. Panrahk17 przeciął dwóch Spamerów włócznią. Następnie rzucił nia w Plagiatowcę, a ta wróciła do niego jak bumerang. Panrahk błyskawicznie odwrócił się i przeciął trzech Wandali. Power Dragon obrotem wyeliminował dwóch Wandali i trzech Plagiatowców. Podbiegł do taranu. Potężnym ciosem popchnął go. Brama EB rozpadła sie na kawałki. PD przeciął na wylot Spamera i podbiegł do katapulty. Wystrzelił wielki kamień w przyczajonych na murach Plagiatowców. BionicleFan przeciął na wylot Wandala i okręcił sie na pięcie, cały czas strzelając. Wyeliminował z walki Plagiatowców dookoła. Następnie celnym strzałem to samo zrobił z trzema Spamerami, strzelając do nich. -Rurek, Działko Banowe!-krzyknął Gur, gdy Wandale zbliżali się do niego. -Guru, Działko!-krzyknął Rurek, otoczony przez Spamerów. Gur oswobodził się od wrogów i podał Działko Rurkinsowi, który także poradził sobie z wrogami i podał broń Rurkowi. Tak mijał czas. W końcu armia padła. Userzy wznieśli okrzyk radości, aż nagle znikąd pojawił się Vezok. Zarył w piach. Nie ruszał się. Miał zamknięte oczy. FB wbiło oczy w miejsce, z którego wyleciał Vezok. Pojawiła się tam 20-metrowa sylwetka. Staff. Staffi kierują maszynami, które mają nieograniczoną władzę nad Wikią. W kokpicie siedział ten właśnie spamer i związany Staff. W maszynie powstał otwór. Nagle zaczął wsysac do środka wszystko i wszystkich, jak czarna dziura. Piach pognał w stronę dziury, a nawet taran, wieża oblężnicza czy katapulta. Userzy chwycili się byle czego. Panrahk pochwycił Vezoka, a Akuumo Gresha. Wszyscy userzy wiedzieli, że prędzej czy później maszyna do dezintegracji Wiki weźmie górę i będą zmuszeni się puścic. Takan miał pomysł. Puścił fragment muru i zaczął sunąc w stronę maszyny, ale Kubix chwycił go za kostkę. -Kubix...-rozkazał Taka.-Puszczaj. -Nie, Takan...-rzekł Kubix.-To pewna śmierc. -Kubix, to moje przeznaczenie-rozkazał Takanuva.-Czy jedno zycie warte jest wiecej od przyszłości naszego FB? Kubix zawahał się. -Żegnaj...-rzekł Kubix. Takuś zasalutował. Kubix go puścił, a Taka poleciał w stronę maszyny. -No chodź, potworku!-zawołał. Gdy był tuż przy otworze dezintegrującym wszystko na tym świecie, wbił miecz w szybę maszyny. Mimo olbrzymiej siły wciągania, udało mu się uchwycic szyby drugą ręką. Taka wpadł do kokpitu. Było stamtąd słychac huki. Maszyna zatrzymała wciąganie. Po chwili Takanuva wyleciał z kokpitu z podłym dzieciakiem, który nie zna zasad ortografii. -Bez swojej maszynki już nie jesteś taki groźny...-powiedział Takanuva.-Co nie, Fero? Epilog FB wiwatowało. Gresh oprzytomniał, bo - jak się okazało - to od niego maszyna zaczęła wysysanie energii, a Vezok został odblokowany przez Guurahka. Takan wrócił do kokpitu maszyny. Przeciął liny, które więziły Staffa, a aten nakierował promień dezintegracji na Fero. -Nie!-Krzyknął Fero, związany przez Takana.-NIE!!!!! Wtedy Spamer został zdezintegrowany. Staff zasalutował z kokpitu i teleportował się. -No, wszystko już załatwione-rzekł Takuś.-To wracamy do FB. I tak userzy wygrali wojnę ze Spamerami. Taka słyszał wiele pochwał. I nie tylko on. Gdy wszyscy wrócili do bram FB, medale za odwagę i walecznośc otrzymali Taka, Power Dragon, Vezok999, Toa Lesskovikk, Akuumo, BionicleFan, Kar0l, Gresh250, Guurahk, Kopaka Nuva, Kapura98, Panrahk17, Vox22, Ackar29175, Tahu4455, Banderwil i Kubix2000. Brutaka122 został zbanowany na zawsze. Lecz mimo wszystko to nie koniec historii o FB. To dopiero początek... KONIEC Zapisy O zapisanie się będę prosił głównie na GG, lecz nie zaszkodzi wpisac się przez komentowanie. Zapisani są: Power Dragon Vezok999 Toa Lesskovikk Akuumo BionicleFan Kar0l Gresh250 Guurahk Kopaka Nuva Kapura98 Panrahk17 Vox22 Ackar29175(dobrze zapisałem?) Tahu4455 Banderwil Kubix2000 - nie gniewaj się, bo baaardzo długo nie było cię na FB, EB, NK i GG. Wiem, że gdybyś mógł, tobyś się zapisał. A szkoda by było, żebyś nie wystąpił. Informacja W komentarzach można zapisywac się do drugiej części. Wystąpią tam wszystkie stare postacie i nowo zapisani. Kategoria:TTwórczośc Takanuvy737 Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku